


Shoehorn With Teeth

by wyomingnot



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur wants what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoehorn With Teeth

  



End file.
